Rise of the Dragon Riders
by ALICEandra624
Summary: After the second war a new threat comes and the god's powers are fading. Some demigods are finding out there Dragon Riders but will they be enough to stop an evil more powerful then the Titans themselves.
1. I'm Hearing Things

Co Writer: Heyyy, this is ALICEandra624's awesome, amazing, wonderful, and fantastic co writer that wrote this story and ALICEandra might help me but for now it's me.

Ok before I start this story was inspired after watching How to Train Your Dragon and Eragon but I don't copy anything. I might use some parts or names from well-known books but other than that it's all me.

Enjoy

* * *

Rise of the Dragon Riders

Chapter 1

I'm Hearing Things

Annabeth's POV

Being a half-blood always makes you have pretty accurate dreams and we normally get them to tell us something. Now being a half-blood I'm pretty use to weird dreams but this one caught me off- guard.

I was completely surrounded by darkness and then a figure formed from it. I couldn't make it out clearly, but the thing that captivated me was not the large creature but the eyes that stared back at me. They weren't a bright red like in horror movies or golden like Kronos' eyes but a beautiful sparkling grey color. They were intelligent and kind and reminded me of my own. Then the huge creature, which couldn't be a human for it was too big, began to step out of the darkness. Before I could see what it was, I was awakened by the sound of my alarm clock.

I groaned and turned to see the time; 8 a.m. Why in the world did I set my alarm clock to wake me up at 8 o' clock in the accursed morning? Then I suddenly remembered I had a date with Percy. I jumped out of bed, grabbed my best clothes out of my closet, and took a shower.

I was dressed in a purple camisole and my favorite pair of black skinny jeans. I slipped on some pretty gold gladiator sandals and placed a matching headband in my curly blond hair. I put on the pair of owl shaped earrings my half-sister Stephanie gave me and the stylish knife-holster/belt Percy gave me on our anniversary. (There not married!!!!)

Once I thought I looked suitable, I checked the clock. It was almost 9:30. Since when did I care about my appearance so much? Oh right, since I started going out with a certain kelp for brains son of Poseidon.

I ran downstairs. You see, after the second Titan War, my mom bought me this two-story condo next door to the Empire State Building. How sweet, right? WRONG! This little arrangement is just so she knows where I am and with who I am with. It is also within target range if she wants to hurt anyone I'm in my apartment with. So basically-Percy. At first we both thought, sweet! Percy stopped thinking that after the day we were both standing on the balcony and the floor around him just happened to collapse. Even with invulnerability, not pretty.

I had breakfast and by the time I was done, Percy called. I practically squealed in excitement.

"Heeeello?" I asked, once I composed myself in a dignified manner.

"Did you get overexcited- again?" Percy asked.

"N-Yes" I said. I was so glad Percy wasn't here yet, because if he were, I would have been blushing like crazy.

"I'm in the lobby. I would come up myself, but after last time…."

"I completely understand," I said, blushing even more. "I'll be right down."

"Ok, see ya." Percy said. I could almost picture him in his adorable awkwardness.

"Bye," I said. We both hung up and I did a super-jump.

I ran down the corridor and ran into the elevator which was about to close. My ADHD kept me jumping around, which forced the old woman next me to smack me upside the head with her cane.

"Teenagers!" the elder muttered, glancing at me with beady eyes.

The elevator doors opened and I ran out the door desperate to get away from this freak with a cane and crashed into, you guessed it, Percy.

"Wow, did you really want to see me that much," he said and I blushed captivated by his sea-green eyes.

"Nah, I was running away from the freak with the cane." I answered, trying to cover up my blush.

"Do I even want to know?" He asked.

"Probably not," I said as I took hold of his hand.

He pulled me out of the building and opened the door of Paul's Prius. How Percy convinced him of lending the car again was beyond me.

We drove to the movies and just talked and went to go see Clash of the Titans. The movie- so inaccurate. Sam Worthington- so hot. Percy- not very happy with that.

"He's a horrible actor! Avatar was just luck! He's not even good looking."

"I would hope so to you at least. You're a boy. Plus you're a lot hotter than he is, Seaweed Brain."

"Well, I guess I am, to be dating someone as beautiful as you."

We both blushed at this comment.

"So how's the reconstruction of Olympus going" Percy asked trying to change the topic.

"Great, it's finished and it looks a million times better if I do say so myself! OMGs I almost forgot we're having a party to celebrate and the whole camp is coming! You're coming right? "

"Of course, wouldn't miss it for the world"

We then walked around Central Park and just talked. It was nice but the whole time I couldn't shake the feeling that something was watching us. We walked around the whole park and stopped to feed the ducks. (AN I've been there but I forget if there's ducks or not.)

Then we walked over to a more secluded part of the park near a forest and sat on a park bench. We were the only ones in that area of the park. We started talking and then out of nowhere Percy started to lean in as if to kiss me but right when our lips were about to meet, we were interrupted by a loud growling coming from the darkness.

We both jumped off the bench and spun around. Out of the darkness a huge creature crept out. It was an enormous wolf-like creature. It was at least three times larger than the biggest hellhound I've ever seen and had blood red eyes which seemed to be focused only on me. Percy noticed this too because he pulled me behind him and stood protectively in front of me holding his sword Riptide. This only angered the dog and it growled louder as it began to walk towards us with teeth bared.

"Annabeth, go now"

I turned to run since I knew I wasn't changing Percy's mind but the dog had other ideas. It leapt over our heads and landed in front of me. Percy jumped in front of me and slashed at it with Riptide. Direct hit. Instead of exploding into dust the sword passed strait though the creatures body, the wolf thing seemed to chuckle at our pathetic attempt to kill it. Then its red eyes left my face and looked to something behind us. It was a couple with their two kids coming our way. It growled again annoyed and turned off into the darkness but before it left it gave me a hate filled look.

And then I heard a dark voice in my head and I knew it was the dog. It said only four words but they shook me to the very core.

"_Next time, you die"_

On that note it jumped into the darkness and ran off.

Percy then grabbed my hand and started to pull me towards Paul's car.

"Where are we going?" I yelled

"To camp," Percy answered fear evident in his voice, "to find someone who can tell us what that thing was."

* * *

Was it awesome or what??? I know no dragons yet but it shall come!!! If you want to know what happens next please review and I shall tell you.

By the way I also do not know what a "super jump" is suppose to be. That was ALICEandra. So don't blame me for that lameness.

Please REVIEW!!!!!!!!

Also if you like the idea of a combination between Percy Jackson and Eragon there is another good story about it called Evil Arises. So check it out. Here's the link.

.net/s/5798624/1/Evil_Arises


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everybody!!! Sorry I didn't update sooner science fair just ended. Well anyway here is chapter two.

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson _or _Eragon. Wooo! Double whammy!  
_______________________________ _______________________________________

Chapter 2  
I meet the monster from my dreams

Percy's POV

I ran toward Paul's car pulling Annabeth with me. I unlocked the car and we both jumped in. I turned the car on and hit the pedal immediately, making the car spring to life. I went at an unsafe speed but we weren't stopped by any cops, surprisingly. We didn't talk at all which made it kind of awkward...scratch that REALLY awkward, especially since we had been driving for hours. I turned my attention back to Annabeth who was just staring out the window while messing with a strand of her golden blond hair. 

I was really worried now. I mean I know Annabeth is an awesome fighter and all and that if it wasn't for the invincibility and if I wasn't close to water, she could beat me any day of the week, but still that.....dog thing, whatever it was.... Had been focused only on her and I didn't like that at all.

She must have noticed me staring because for the first time she turned around and looked at me.

"You okay Seaweed Brain?"

"Ohhh....yeah...just thinking" 

"Are you sure" 

I was about to answer when I noticed we were at camp already. "We're here," I said. We got out of the car and ran over towards the camps general direction. 

"Ok, we'll need to find Chiron it might be hard because he could be anywhere but I'm sure....." I was interrupted by Annabeth. 

"There he is" she said pointing towards the centaur that was talking to campers and sending them back to their cabins. 

"I wonder what's wrong. You don't think that dog attacked here too, do you?" 

"I don't know, Percy but we're about to find out" she said as Chiron galloped over to us. 

"Percy, Annabeth, thank the gods! I thought I would have to send someone to go look for you!" 

"Listen, Chiron, actually we need to talk to you," I started 

"There's no time we are having an emergency meeting," he said as he pushed us towards the Big House.

"But....."

"Shush tell me later. It cannot be that important."

There was no use in complaining, so we just went along with it. When we entered our 'meeting room', I saw everyone: Clarisse, the Stoll brothers, Nico, Grover, and other campers who I didn't know, but were probably the kids of minor gods.

We sat down in our seats and Chiron went to the head of the table. He looked around at all of us and then began.

"We have a big problem and I ask that you promise not to interrupt while I tell you." 

_Oh sure so you can interrupt me and Annabeth but we can't interrupt you. That sounds fair._

We all nodded so he continued. "I don't really know how to say this in a way you won't be shocked, so I'll just say it. The gods are losing their powers."

Remember that little promise we made about not interrupting... Yup it didn't last. The room irrupted with voices:

"What?"

"That's not possible"

"But…" and some others were just too shocked to speak. 

"SILENCE!" Chiron yelled and everyone got quiet.

"When did this happen?" I asked. 

Chiron studied my expression carefully and then continued, "For a while now. Our first sign was your father actually, Percy. His powers are failing him. The ocean's currents are going crazy and some of the sea creatures refuse to help him. The whales, for example. The same is happening with the rest of them. Hades is having a hard time controlling the dead. Zeus doesn't like to admit it but he is having difficulties with the weather. Demeter's harvests are not as fruitful as before. They're all being affected." 

"Wait," Annabeth said, "Why are you telling us?"

"Because if it gets too bad then we might be called to help, but until then I ask you not to tell anyone and don't worry too much. I'm sure everything will be okay."

_Sure like after that speech we will be able to not worry.__  
_

I walked out with Annabeth completely forgetting the reason I had made us come to camp in the first place. I walked Annabeth to her cabin and kissed her gently. Then, I walked back to my cabin. This was going to be a long night.

Annabeth's POV

Percy dropped me off at my cabin and thank goodness I left some of my clothes here because in his hurry to get us here, he hadn't let me stop by my apartment to get clothes. I couldn't believe what had just happened...how could the gods be losing their powers! I didn't think it was possible. I got changed and jumped into bed. I didn't notice how tired I was, but the second my head hit the pillow, I fell asleep. 

My dream was the same as before, darkness everywhere except a small patch of light in the middle of that looked like a small clearing in the forest. Two beautiful gray eyes stared at me from the darkness. They looked like stars in the night sky. Then many voices started to speak at the same time but I managed to catch a few words.

"Annabeth" "waiting" "come" "here" "Annabeth" The rest of the words became lost in the mix of voices. I couldn't take it anymore. I woke with a start. 

I looked at the clock 5:30. In a while, everyone would be up soon. Something I hated about camp: waking up early. 

I decided to get up, since I didn't feel like having that dream again. I changed into jeans and a light blue tank top and decided to out for a walk. I grabbed my knife and my cap and made sure not to wake any of my half siblings up.

I walked out to the beach where I had been planning to walk but for some reason I felt like I needed to go to the forest. I walked through the forest and then started to run. I kept going till I couldn't anymore and found myself in a small clearing. 

It was very pretty and overlooked a beautiful cove I had never seen before. I sat on a rock and stared out at the horizon. I got that feeling again, that something is watching you feeling, but this time, it wasn't in a threatening way.

Suddenly, from behind me, a twig snapped. My reflexes took over, and I jumped up and pulled my knife out of my pocket. What I saw made me gasp.

In the darkness stood the shadow of a huge creature but that wasn't what made me gasp. It was its beautiful grey eyes.

Yay chapter two! With a cliff hanger. What do you think Annabeth saw in the forest? The more reviews I get the sooner you find out so review!!!

Oh and I you haven't already make sure to check out the other story like this Evil Arises.

Well that's all for today folks and please review!!! 


	3. Yup, I Have Finally Lost It

Hey! Chapter three!!! I'm very proud of myself for updating kind of soon. So hurray for me!  
Well enjoy.

----------------------------------------  
Chapter Three  
Yup I have finally lost it

Annabeth's POV

I stood there completely frozen. I felt like my body was paralyzed and I wouldn't be able to move even if I wanted to.  
I stared intently at the thing hiding in the shadows. Apparently it was doing the same because its grey eyes never left my face. I was holding my knife so hard my knuckles were turning white.  
Then the creature seemed to growl and took a step forward carefully. I still couldn't see the whole creature but I now saw the thing's sharp teeth. They were larger than any other creature's teeth. I clutched my knife harder.  
Then, suddenly the thing stopped as if realizing something and smelled the air. Its eyes returned to my face and studied it gently. Then, it took another step.  
It continued to walk out of the shadows until it was completely exposed and in the light. If I looked surprised before, you should have seen me now, because the creature standing in front of me was a....  
dragon.  
I studied the dragon carefully. It had grey eyes like my own and had blue scales. The dragon was the size of a small plane. It was probably able to carry three to four people on its back. By looking at it I could tell that this creature was incredibly strong, but by its streamline figure I could guess that it could probably go really fast if it wanted to. Its wings were tucked in like a bird's. The dragon had spikes on the end of its long, thick tail.  
The dragon then looked at my knife still in my hand and then at my face. As crazy as it sounds I knew what it wanted me to do. Drop my knife. And as crazy as this sounded I did it. It didn't come closer, so I kicked it farther away.  
The dragon then slowly stepped closer until it was right in front of me. I slowly raised my hand and the dragon winced away, but I didn't lower my hand. It sniffed it carefully and then pressed it's nose into the palm of my hand.  
As soon as it did that, an electric shock went straight through my body and I was thrown backwards. My head hit a rock and I blacked out.

10 Minutes Later

I opened my eyes slowly. My head was throbbing like crazy. I slowly took in my surroundings. A clearing.  
_Are you okay? You hit your head pretty hard_, asked a beautiful feminine voice. The strange thing was that it was almost like the voice was coming from inside my head. I ignored it and answered the voice  
"Yah, I just hit my head that's all," I answered but then suddenly it hit me. There had been no one else in the clearing. So who was I talking to?  
"Wait, who is this" I asked.  
The dragons head suddenly appeared over mine. _Me of course._  
Yup, I have finally lost it.

Yay, chapter 3 is up. I'll try and update soon.

By the way stories I recommend are Evil Arises and The wise on in trouble. So check those stories out.

Anyways please review and make my day. 


	4. I Have A Conversation With A Dragon

Hurray, chapter 4! Before I start I have a very important not you must read before reading the story.

Note- As the chapters go on a bunch of different creatures are going to be introduced. They are all going to have their own personality, so later on you if you see a creature's POV in the chapter, you'll know. Also I will give shout outs to famous books, movies, or TV shows by using names from some characters.

Well, let the story continue!

Chapter 4  
I Have a Conversation with a Dragon

Annabeth's POV

_'Me of course_,' the dragon said.  
I screamed and scrambled back away from the huge dragon.

'_What's wrong?!?!'_ the voice said again. The dragon went on alert mode and raised its head higher so it could see the whole clearing and began to growl thinking something else was in the clearing.

"You!" I yelled.

'_What about me?_' the dragon's voice asked and I watched as confusion swept onto its face.

"You're......talking."

_' And what about that is strange?'_ she asked clearly confused.

I calmed slightly. I didn't feel scared because if the dragon wanted to hurt me I'm sure she would've already, but this was strange.

"You're not supposed to talk," I answered.

_'And_ _why not, all the other creatures do.'_

"What?"

_ 'Well of course! Did you really think that other creatures couldn't talk?'_

I blushed slightly."Well yeah. Wouldn't we hear other creatures talking, then"

_'Have you ever tried listening? Plus they only speak to those who they want to talk to.'__  
_  
I was about to answer when I realized something. Her mouth wasn't moving. "How am I hearing you?" I asked, changing the subject.

_'I'm speaking in your mind,'_ she answered. "Would you rather I speak to you aloud?" she asked this time speaking aloud.

"No, no, I'm good. But how are you doing that" I asked.

_'You can do it too. Just think anything and I'll hear you.'_ she said.

"Okay" _'Testing 1, 2, 3.'__  
_  
_'Really, testing 1, 2, 3._' she chuckled and I felt compelled to laugh.

"Okay, fine you're right, but how come I can hear you? And who are you?"

_'Oh I forgot. My name is Saphira and I'm your dragon.'__  
_  
"What do you mean my dragon?"

_'Exactly that,'_ Saphira answered tilting her head to the side like puppies do.

"I'm sorry; I don't know what you mean by that."

_'Annabeth, you're a dragon rider and I'm your dragon.'__  
_  
"Right.....sure,"

_'Well, if you weren't my rider, then you wouldn't be able to hear me now would you,'___

I thought about that and realized that I couldn't really figure out another reason why a dragon would want to start a conversation with me.

"Okay, say I am a dragon whatever"  
_  
__'Rider.'_

"Right....what are dragon riders?"

_'A long time ago, during the first Titan War, the gods were losing and needed help. Some demigods learned that they could tame dragons and would ride them instead of pegasi into battle. The dragons were stronger, faster, and could breathe fire. With the help of the dragon riders, the gods were able to defeat the Titan, but the gods feared that the dragon riders would band together and over throw them, so they destroyed most of them, practically wiping them of the face of the planet. So once the gods destroyed all the dragon riders, they edited the story and changed the way they defeated the titans saying they did it alone. Now, another evil is returning and new dragon riders are being chosen and you are one.'___

"But why would the gods think that kids riding dragons could override them?"

_'Well besides the fact that dragons are very powerful creatures, the riders had special powers and could talk to different creatures and they would often help them and do their bidding. The gods were blinded by fear though, because the dragon riders never even thought of overriding them, but practically served them.'_

I was about to say something else, when I heard a sound coming from the forest behind me. I looked around and grabbed my knife. I got into position ready to take down whatever came out of the bushes.

_'Calm down, it is only a camper. Now, listen carefully. I have to go. I can't be seen. It is incredibly important that you tell no one of your identity.'__  
_  
"Okay.... but when will I see you again?" I asked. I really liked being with Saphira; she was easy to talk to and I felt like we were connected.

_'Meet me here tomorrow. Oh, and Annabeth try to stay out of trouble.'__  
_  
"No promises."

Saphira chuckled. '_If you do get in trouble, simply think my name and I will be there. Bye, Annabeth.'_

"Goodbye," I said as I watched Saphira run across the field and dive straight down towards the cove. She then flew upward and over the forest in the opposite direction of camp.

"Annabeth."

I spun around at the sound of my name. "Percy," I said as I ran up to him and hugged him.

"We've been looking everywhere for you. Where have you been?"

"I just went for a walk."

"Oh," I could tell he didn't buy it, but he didn't ask anything else.

We walked back to camp and did all our normal activities but my mind kept wandering back to one thing.

I just had a conversation with a dragon.

----------------------------------------  
Well that's chapter 4.  
My recommended stories are Evil Arises and the wise one in trouble.  
P.s. If you have a good dragon name, feel free to tell me and you might find it in the story.

Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

Wow! Chapter 5 already! Can't wait! We hope you like it. Thanks for all the reviews so far!

Disclaimer: I do not under any circumstances, own Percy Jackson or Eragon.

P.s. If you like this fanfic, you can also read Evil Arises as we have suggested in previous chapters.

- ALICEandra624 and CoWriter

Chapter 5  
Bad Dreams have Never Been so Real

_Annabeth's POV_

I turned in my bed and a shutter ran up my spine making my hairs stand on end. In my dream I saw the same dog I had seen in the forest with Percy. Its red eyes glowed with hate and they seemed to be fixed on my face. It charged at me and the dog's giant paw scratched me. It lurched back and got ready to attack again but seconds before its teeth would've locked around my dream self's arm I woke up.

I was panting wildly and sweating like crazy. Malcolm and some of my other half siblings stared down at me.

"You okay? It looked like you were having a nightmare." Malcolm asked, clearly concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine" I answered. Even though I could be a pretty good liar, I didn't sound so convincing.

Subconsciously, I placed my hand where my dream self was scratched. Suddenly, one of my half sisters shrieked.

"Your arm's bleeding!" she screamed.

I looked down at my left arm and found that it was indeed bleeding, and strangely enough, the cut was shaped like a claw mark and it was on the same arm that the wolf had scratched in my dream. Not normal.

I clutched my arm carefully and Malcolm pulled me towards the Big House were Chiron fixed up the gash. I had no answer for him when he had asked how I'd done it. All I knew for sure was that when I went to talk to Saphira, I'd have to ask her about it.

You see for the past five days I trained as normal, hung out with Percy, and in the night once everyone was a sleep, I would sneak out to the clearing to see Saphira.

I had grown very close to the dragon and felt like she was now a part of me. Which, technically, she was. Saphira had explained that if a dragon's rider died, then the dragon would die as well, but if the dragon died, the rider would live on. I thought this was really unfair but that's life for you.

After Chiron patched me up, I went to go meet Percy outside.

"Hey."

"Hey, what was wrong with your arm? Did one of the practice dummies decide to fight back?" Percy teased.

"Ha, ha, ha, your sooo funny," I said sarcastically, "I really don't know how this happened."

"I'm being serious, Annabeth," Percy said with a grim look on his face.

"Well, so am I, I really don't know what happened to me."

We passed by the stables while still discussing how it was impossible that I couldn't know how I got hurt like that, but our rants were interrupted by the sound of two horses, namely pegasi, going crazy.

Blackjack, who was being risen by one of the counselors while trying to teach newcomers how to ride their Pegasus, reared up throwing the unsuspecting camper off his back and gallop towards us at full speed. Starlight, the Pegasus I usually ride, was currently in one of the stalls. She was a beautiful snow white mare and one of the fastest of all the pegasi, but nowhere near as fast as Saphira. Starlight reared up and used her powerful hooves to knock down the stable door. Then she and Blackjack galloped towards us.

They both ignored Percy completely and stopped in front of me.

_'Good morning Annabeth_,' Starlight said

_'Morning.'_

_'Saphira wanted us to tell you that instead of you going at night you should meet her at about 4 a.m.' _Blackjack proclaimed. _'Good luck waking up that early.'___

'I can so wake up at that time you'll see,' I thought indignantly.

_'Sure if you say so,' _Blackjack jeered.

_'Oh, give her a break, Blackjack,'_ Starlight reprimanded.

_'Kiss up.'___

_'Oh, shut it.'__  
_  
'Hey, cut it out. Thanks for the message, I'll be there.'

The horses whinnied and nodded.

'_Bye, Annabeth,'_ Starlight said before stopping to say hi to Percy, probably so he wouldn't get emotionally distressed, and then galloped back to the general direction of the stables.

You see, every day since when I first met Saphira, I've learned to hear what the creatures were saying. In fact, Blackjack would even mistakenly called me 'Boss' every once in a while. Mrs. O' Leary had also been a good creature to talk to and would often follow me around and talk with me. She would sometimes even accompany me when I went to see Saphira. It turns out each creature had its own personality and were almost human like. They became extra friends almost. I guessed this was how Percy felt, except he only had to deal with horses.

All I wanted to do now was see Saphira after that message and my dream. I needed to ask her things and now; I'd have to wait even longer.

Percy and I walked towards the mess hall if you could call it that. I spotted Nico at the edge of the woods with Mrs. O' Leary following close behind. When she saw me, she ran towards me.

"I'll see you later Percy, okay?"

"Alright, you know, Mrs. O' Leary really has taken a liking to you," Percy said curiously.

"Really, I didn't notice. Well, bye Seaweed Brain." I said, changing the subject and then ran off with Mrs. O' Leary following in pace right behind me.

_

**Percy's POV**

There was something weird was going on, and I could feel it. Annabeth was being a lot more secretive lately, even though she's trying not to make it obvious. Of course, it wasn't working. She should know by now that I knew her well enough to tell when she was lying. Then, there was the fact she'd randomly run away into the forest at times with no explanations what so ever. And of course, there's the fact that every other creature will always follow her around.

As usual, when we passed by Nico and Mrs. O' Leary, she took off and Annabeth suddenly had a reason to leave. I watched her leave with the huge hellhound following close behind like an oversized stray.

Nico walked over. "Every time!" he mumbled under his breath.

"Hey, Nico, she's been like that too?"

"Who Mrs. O' Leary? Oh yeah, every time Annabeth passes by, she leaves. You'd think she'd prefer being around a son of Hades, but apparently not. Why, are the pegasi doing the same thing?"

"Yup, something weird is going on, and I'm gonna find out what."

_

We hope you enjoy this chapter!

Please Review!


	6. Ch 6 I Learn To Fly

Sup, all people of Earth or of other planets, nebulas, galaxies, ect… I am currently listening to 90's songs, so sorry if my writing is scattered. Just kidding, I'll do my best.

Disclaimer- I don't own under any circumstances own Percy J or Eragon, but I do own some dragon riders and dragons.

P.s. Read some really good Percy J stories:

A wise one in trouble

Evil Arises

R&R Please! (geez, do I sound desperate or what?)

_  
Chapter 6  
"I Learn to Fly"  
_**  
**__**Annabeth's POV**__**  
**__

I waited patiently for the day to end, but it seemed like it never would and my siblings chose today to stay up late. Once they finally fell asleep at 3:45 a.m. to be exact, I jumped out of bed and threw clothes on.

I carefully opened the door to find Mrs. O' Leary sitting on the doorstep waiting for me.

_Hey, I was wondering I you'd just fallen asleep.___

"No, I'm awake," I mentally said, silently spinning around as if to emphasize my awake-ness.

_Shall we go then?__  
_  
"Alright," I thought as I began to walk towards the forest with Mrs. O' Leary following me like a stray dog or lost puppy.

We walked until we reached the clearing, then Mrs. O' Leary stopped and looked straight into the clearing. I followed her gaze and smiled.

_Hello, Annabeth._

"Hello, Saphira," I said speaking out loud now since we were alone.

_It's good to see you. I'll make this quick since I know you're going to be very busy tomorrow and need your sleep.__  
_  
"Wait, what am I doing tomorrow?"

_Have you already forgotten child? The grand opening of Olympus, it's tomorrow!_

"Oh no, I forgot!" I exclaimed, quickly cupping my mouth to prevent my panicked gasps from being heard by anyone else.

_You'll do fine. It's nothing to worry about,_ Saphira said with certainty. _Now, as I understand, there was something you wanted to talk to me about.__  
_  
I glared at Mrs. O' Leary accusingly, but she would not meet my gaze. Oh well, I was going to tell Saphira anyways.

"Yes, last night I had a dream," I said slowly looking up at the concerned dragon.

_A dream or nightmare?_, Saphira asked worriedly.

"Nightmare. Anyways, I saw this wolf- I'd seen it before with Percy at Central Park. It talked to me; it said it would kill me next time. Last night, I saw it in my dream and it attacked me. It scratched my arm and then this happened," I said glancing down towards my damaged, but healing arm.

_What did it look like,_ Saphira asked, a harder tone in her voice.

"Huge - bigger than any hellhound I've ever seen. It had blood red eyes and its fur was so dark, it looked like it was made out of the night sky."Mrs. O' Leary growled.

_Did you attack it?_ Saphira asked, trying I keep her tone even but not succeeding.

"Yes, but..."  
_  
__Your blade passed right through.___

"Yes, but how did you..."

_There is only one creature that has that special ability.__  
_  
"Which would be a," I said trying to get her to finish the statement.

_A Dark Dog.__  
_  
"A Dark Dog? Gee, what a creative name."

_The presence of a Dark Dog is no laughing matter. They are incredibly dangerous. You see, Dark Dogs are named according to their unique ability. Dark Dogs are made of pure darkness. It's why the blade simply went right through the creature. They also have the ability to turn themselves into darkness or enter into someone's dream and make all that happens in the dream real when the person wakes up. Try having all the powers of the Helm of Darkness, just more powerful.__  
_  
"So do you think something bad will happen?" I asked.

_I'm not sure at this point, but I do believe we should get to the reason I asked you to come here.__  
_  
"Oh yeah, why did you need me to come see you so badly?"

_I'm going to show you what it's like to fly._ Saphira said, excitement evident in her voice.

"What!" I screeched.  
_  
__Well why did you think they were called Dragon Riders, because they did nothing? No! It was because they were experts at riding their dragons._

"And you want me to ride you?" I asked incredulously.

_Yes. Don't you trust me?__  
_  
"Well, of course" I said as though I were stating the obvious.

_Then hop on,_ Saphira said as she lowered herself to the ground so I could get on easily.

I looked at Mrs. O' Leary who gave me an encouraging look. Well, as much of an encouraging look as a dog could give. I got on Saphira's back with ease.

_Ready?__  
_  
"As I'll ever be," I said as Saphira took off into a fast run and then jumped down the side of the cliffs.

I screamed bloody murder while Saphira chuckled finding this amusing. Saphira folded her wings gaining more speed and I had to hold on for dear life.

_Annabeth, child, calm yourself. You're going to wake everyone up. Trust me._ Saphira chided gently. _  
_  
I took a deep breath and clamped my mouth shut. Saphira was getting too close to the bottom; we were gonna hit the sharp jagged rocks at the below. I couldn't help it, I screamed again.

Saphira chuckled once more and just as we were about to hit the spiky death trap of doom, she pulled up and flew straight over the water, her clawed feet touching it. I smiled; this was nice. I leaned over and let my hand touch the water.

Saphira seemed to smile and then flew higher and soared above the clouds. It was the most amazing thing ever. She flew through the clouds soaring around them and passing straight through them. It was beautiful. Suddenly the sun appeared over the horizon and the sky turned different colors. It reminded me of Aladdin. I had seen the movie as a child and had always wanted to fly through the clouds like that, and now I could.

Flying on a dragon was amazing, much better then on a Pegasus. Saphira, through with extreme speeds, was now occasionally flipping and looping like on a rollercoaster.

I laughed; this was amazing. Then, Saphira plummeted to the ground and landed straight in the middle of the U formed by the cabins. How it was still a U with all the new cabins, was beside me. I would've made it a complete circle, but hey, that was me.

"What are we doing here? Someone could see you!"

_Don't worry everyone is still asleep. By the way, you need to get some sleep, at least a little.___

"I don't think that will do me much good, we need to wake up in an about 30 minutes. Oh my gods! We were flying for 3 hours!"  
_  
__Yes, time flies doesn't it? Well, I won be able to visit you while on Olympus because someone might see me.__  
_  
"Actually, there is a secret garden. It has entrances in many places; it connects with Olympus I could meet you there. I will get to fly again right?"

_Yes, of course and as for the garden, only for emergencies._

"Alright then," I said.

_Goodbye, Annabeth. Good luck.__  
_  
"Goodbye," I whispered as Saphira flew off.

I silently walked back to my cabin and slipped into bed, but the thing that met me in my dreams was not what I wanted to see.

It had its cold, hideous blood red eyes. "I'm c-coming for you. I don't break my promises. You shall die."  
-

Cliffie! I know you guys probably hate me. Well, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Let's see what happens at Olympus, cuz, really, I don't even know. More chapters will come more often soon. Until later! Remember, reviews bring encouragement and ideas, and that brings more chapters!

Peace out!

-ALICEandra624 and CoWriter


	7. Chapter 7  The Dark Dog Return

A/N: Yay, Chapter 7! This chapter was really annoying to write, but the next chapter is pure awesomeness so read on, my friends, read on.

Disclaimer: I think you know I don't own PJ or Eragon, but the plot is all ours!

Chapter 7  
The Dark Dog Returns

_Annabeth's POV_

45 minutes after I got back to my cabin, the accursed horn rang throughout camp. I moaned miserably and hid my face under the pillow. Malcolm walked towards my bed and shook me.

"Come on, Annabeth, you're going be late if you don't get up."

I rolled off my bed and trudged to the bathroom to go get changed. You see, I didn't sleep a wink last night. That was the bad thing. The good thing was, I was now wide awake.

Once I was wearing normal jeans and my usual Camp Half-blood t-shirt, I walked with the rest of my cabin to the "cafeteria". Percy and I had come up with that joke about the mess hall and now we would always call it… the cafeteria. Trust me, you don't want to know.

Unfortunately, I never made it to the mess hall. The goddess of wisdom, a.k.a. my mom, appeared in front of my cabin scaring the newest daughter of Athena, Amanda. She screamed and jumped back. Apparently, she has never seen a god travel before. Despite myself, I had to laugh, which only earned me a death glare from Amanda.

"Annabeth, we need to go," Mother greeted.

"Alright then, bye guys!" I shouted waving to my half siblings.

"We'll see you later, Annabeth," Malcolm said as he steered Amanda and the rest of my cabin mates away from me and our mother.

"Well, it's time to go."

I shut my eyes tightly, and when I reopened them, I was staring at the beautiful temple floating in the clouds. I smiled at my work. Olympus looked absolutely amazing, if I do say so myself.

The first thing I saw was the celestial gold gates that had intricate designs, showing all the major gods with their symbol, my mother petting her owl, Poseidon with his trident, Zeus on his throne with his master bolt, ect. The best part that made the gates special was that the images _moved._

As my mother and I approached, the gates opened slowly and we walked to a marvelous courtyard. In the middle was a large and gorgeous saltwater fountain that nearly towered the throne room. It had a golden statue of all of the Olympian Gods, including Hades and Hestia. It was truly a beauty to behold. As I passed by it, I saw fish of all kinds and Percy's Bessie!

Finally, I made it to the throne room, my pride and joy, my greatest creation! Nearly everything sparkled. Each throne had its own personality. The tiles on the floor told the entire story of Greek mythology. They moved as well. My mother commented on how the design on the pillars was really detailed. In the middle of the room, a large glass skylight with all the symbols of the Olympians was currently reflecting the symbol of Zeus in the middle of the floor. As I looked out, I saw multiple gardens of amazing and rare plants. Near that was a wing of guest rooms for campers or other visitors.

My mom walked me towards the main building. We passed by the throne room and all the gods, except Artemis were lounging around. Some were talking while others were just sitting on their thrones. Apollo just looked genuinely bored. He was shooting arrows at a painting on the opposite wall. When he saw me, he flashed me a flirty smile and then continued to shoot his arrows. I had no doubt that if Artemis would have been here Apollo would've been scolded.

Athena walked me past the throne room and down the dark hall towards the room I stayed in while redoing Olympus. It was a huge suite with a large balcony and had a great view of the city below.

On my bed lay a beautiful silver dress. It was sleeveless with only one strap on the right. As I lifted it up the dress glinted prettily. It wasn't poofy, but flowy and would most likely complement my body shape. Then, I noticed the shoes on the floor. They were pretty silver stiletto sandals. I tried them on and they felt soooo comfy! It was probably a 'god' thing they can do.

I smiled as I looked at my outfit. I was beautiful. I had no doubt that Aphrodite probably helped with the picking of the dress.

"There is one more thing," Athena said as she handed me a small box. "It's a little something to say thank you for all you've done and to show how much I love you."

I took the little box from my mom's hand and opened it. Inside there was a beautiful silver necklace with a silver owl pendent, Athena's symbol of power.

"Oh, thank you, Mom! I love it!"

My mom smiled down at me and hugged me tightly. "Once you get changed, come meet us in the throne room"

I nodded and my mom left the room. Then I walked to my balcony and stepped outside. I smiled as the wind blew through my hair. Today was going to be a great day but...something just felt wrong but I couldn't figure out what.

I let go of the feeling and got changed. Then I carefully placed the delicate necklace around my neck. I looked at myself in the mirror, and once I was happy with what I saw I went to the throne room.

As I walked in, I noticed Artemis yelling at her brother. I chuckled. I was right as usual. Then I realized something if Artemis was here, then so was Thalia. I searched the room until my eyes were met by a pair of electric blue ones.

"Thalia!" I said as I hugged my one of my closest friends.

"You look amazing," Thalia said as she looked over my dress.

I smiled and we talked for what seemed like hours, until Chiron's voice filled the throne room.

"This way everybody! Don't touch anything! Be careful! Don't get lost now! Connor, Travis if you touch anything, you're dead!"

I turned my attention away from Thalia and smiled as the whole camp filled through the enormous room. I spotted Percy, Grover, Nico, the Stoll brothers, and many other campers. It was a good thing this room was large, because if not, we wouldn't all fit.

Once all the campers were settled in, Zeus started making this grand speech about how it was his inspiration that really helped me to do a good job with Olympus and that if it wasn't for him it wouldn't have looked so good or something like that and soon all the gods started making their own speeches, Apollo unfortunately was in haiku form, but I tuned it all out. As they spoke they stood up from their throne and would then go stand with the campers. I couldn't shake the feeling that something was very wrong.

Then my mom began to speak about what a wonderful job I'd done...blah, blah, blah. Just as she was about to call me up to speak something interrupted her. The same something that still terrorizes me in my dreams. A shudder ran through my spine as the sound of a wolf growling filled the room. I turned slowly and found myself staring at a pair of blood red eyes.

_I'm back,_ the dog snarled.

I hoped you liked it, sorry for the wait. So, please review! (sorry if I sound desperate)

Anyways, read a wise on in trouble and Evil Arises both incredible amazing stories.

So, this my last week in the States until I leave for vacation so, if my laptop battery is here by the time I leave, I'll be able to update more often. So cross your fingers!

Until then, peace! Live, laugh, love!


End file.
